Motion trackers (also referred to as “activity trackers” or “fitness trackers”) are devices for monitoring motion-related metrics. Examples of motion-related metrics include total distance moved, the number of steps taken, etc. Over time, a motion tracker will generate motion data indicative of movement.
However, the motion tracker typically does not examine the motion data in depth. Instead, the motion tracker transfers the motion data to another electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, or network-accessible server).
Some motion trackers can be connected to electronic devices through a wired connection. For example, a motion tracker may be physically coupled to an electronic device via a 3.5 millimeter headphone jack, Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, proprietary connector such as an Apple Lightning® connector, etc. Other motion trackers are connected to electronic devices through a wireless connection. For example, a motion tracker may be wirelessly coupled to an electronic device via a Bluetooth® chip, Wi-Fi chip, Near Field Communication (NFC) chip, etc.
A wired connection ensures that a motion tracker can transfer data at a relatively high speed. However, wired connections may be undesirable from an aesthetic perspective. Moreover, wired connections are often impractical in certain situations (e.g., when a clear channel between the motion tracker and the electronic device is not present).
Wireless connections, meanwhile, may experience poor connectivity and/or limited bandwidth in some situations. Both of these issues can impact an individual's ability to utilize a motion tracker. Motion trackers also typically require a power source that requires its own wired connection (e.g., a dedicated AC/DC adapter) or a power source that must be periodically replaced (e.g., a battery).